Papyrus and his internet fan
by Masterofallcats
Summary: Pairing: Papyrus X Mettaton EX AU: In this universe everything is the same, apart from one key factor. The only people who know of Mettaons alternative appearance (Mettaton EX) is Frisk and Alphys. Papyrus has been spending lots of time on his computer and Sans is worried about his brother, when he discovers what hes doing. He doesn't even know what to think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Something fishy was going on, and Sans wanted to get to the bottom of it. He noticed that Papyrus has been acting well, suspicious. Papyrus had always had a very eccentric and quirky personality, which he did love as he loves his brother. But recently his actions had been even quirkier then usual, to the amount to make him slightly concerned. He was spending a lot more time in his room and on his computer, he would even speed through dinner and other activities to get on his computer. He's also not making spaghetti and watching his favourite MTT shows, something must be wrong if he's going off spaghetti. Sans knows how naïve Papyrus is, so he wants to look out for him just in case something is wrong.

Sans came home after a busy day working, a long day of tricking people into using his telescope and him laughing at the results. When he came into the house he saw Papyrus wasn't downstairs. Watching the MTT cooking show which he used to watch every evening. He goes up the stairs and decides to check on Papyrus, he hesitates slightly and decides to open the door to his room slightly and peak in. He sees Papyrus sitting at his computer typing away, he tried to look at the screen and see what exactly he's doing. But while trying to look more, he accidently pressed on the door too hard making it swing open. Scaring the shit out of Papyrus. "NYHEEEEEEEEEE SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Papyrus yelled as he jumped from his seat. Sans laughed at Papyrus's reaction being such a drama queen, but then realised he had to come up with an excuse. "Uh I just wanted to check on you bro so you alright?" Sans casually said while walking up to Papyrus, trying to casual look at his computer screen. "Yes Sans I the great Papyrus are just fine! Spending some time on the internet with all my fans. Were you spying on me?" he says as he suspiciously shifts himself in front of his computer so Sans can't see the screen. "Are you sure you're ok bro you know I can" he stops then says "see right through you" Sans winks and chuckles as Papyrus groans. "Sans that was terrible but I am fine don't worry. Now let me amuse my fans in peace" Papyrus sits in front of his computer and continues his typing, Sans leaves the room defeated on his spying. He was now extra suspicious, he had to do something.

For the sake of his brother, he decided to make a plan. The next day he calls up Undyne and asks him to come over during the evening to distract Papyrus, then he will go onto his computer and snoop around. The evening comes around, Sans and Papyrus are sitting in the lounge watching the MTT cooking show. This evening he's cooking a cake, and Sans cooking a scheme of his own. The doorbell rings and Papyrus jumps up proclaiming "Who would come during the MTT cooking show?" He answers the door and there is Undyne. "Hey Undyne what are you doing her…" before he could finish his sentence Undyne drags him outside. Sans hoped she would be a lot more casual and less obvious, but as soon as the door closed he ran upstairs. Straight to Papyrus's room, he had to take the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Check out these sick muscles Pappy! I wanted to get them even bigger so I asked Alphs is I could lift her over my head! She seemed a little freaked out but actually left me! That's how strong I am I mean com..." Undyne was talking Papyrus's bones off. He enjoyed her company and thought it was nice she came all this way to tell him this story, but he was missing his quiz show and he had plans on his computer after he had to get to. Inside Sans had stormed into Papyrus's room and jumped onto his computer, he moved the mouse around to get it off standby. But alas he needed a password, he typed in the word Spaghetti as that was the first thing that came to mind. It worked immediately, he was surprised and not surprised how easy it was to get on his computer. He went straight for the search history, no strange links or pages. It seemed he had been spending a lot of time on UndernNet, a lot more then he usually does. It seemed he went on it every single day and for at least 5 hours a day, he began his in-depth snooping. His page had the regular amount of posts he usually posted, and there wasn't too much activity on UnderNet games he could see. Besides Papyrus had his UnderNet games faze, he wouldn't stop sending Sans farm land requests.

Sans was about to give up on UnderNet when he had a look though his UnderNet private messages, and that's when he saw it. Hundreds of messages and conversations he was having with a monster, his username was Darling96 and had a photo he didn't recognise. It looked almost like a robot pulling a duck face, he wasn't even sure it was a monster or not. Sans thought for a moment, he never saw a robot like that. The robot he actually knew was Mettaton, and these two looked completely different. One's a rectangle for starters and this one has human features. He continued going through the messages, and then his heart dropped. He then realised, these weren't normal messages. The ones you send back and forth between friends, that would make him nervous but he would understand. But this made him feel sick, these were romantic messages. He realised after continuing to scroll though the messages, he's in a relationship with monster he's never met. He heard a noise come from behind him, he jumped and quickly closed the tab and jumped off the seat. But before he could reach the door Papyrus walked in, and Sans basically ran into him.

"Sans why did you run into me? And why are you in my room? Do you realise this isn't your room? Papyrus questioned, it was clear he was puzzled. Sans panicked he had so many questions and couldn't put it into words, he remained quiet for a couple of seconds. "Sans are you alright? Papyrus asked calmly, Sans could hear the concern in his voice. Sans remained quiet for a couple of seconds, he regulates his breathing and calms down. He then looks up and looks Papyrus right in his eye. "Papyrus who is Darling 69?"


	3. Chapter 3

3/11/2015- Hey another chapter done, I've been getting the firth couple chapter out all in the same day! It's cause I'm having so much fun with it As always feel free to give me constructive criticism so I can improve my writing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Xx

Papyrus and Sans kept eye contact for a couple of seconds, then Papyrus finally broke the awkward silence. "He's my friend I met him online. Why were you snooping through my stuff bro?" He said casually. "Look bro I know he's more than a friend I saw the messag…" Sans said before being interrupted by his brother. "Why were you going through my messages Sans?" Sans awkwardly shuffled his hands in his hoodie pockets. "I was worried ok bro I was worried about you" Sans finally revealed. "For the last month you have been acting weird spending so much time on your computer I was confused. I am looking out for you". Papyrus face suddenly turned, he looked up upset. "I understand that you care but nothing bad will come from this. I don't like you going through my stuff I can look after myself" He proclaimed his voice rose a little, he seemed tense. "I didn't say you can't look after yourself but doing this is dangerous this guy could be a catfish!" Sans advised. "He's not a catfish he's clearly a robot what do you have against catfish!" Papyrus boomed. Sans now had to step with caution, Papyrus never usually got this upset. "No not a literal catfish I mean someone who uses a false identity to get into a fake relationship with a stranger so they can steal money from them" Sans tried to reason. "HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT PEOPLE ARENT LIKE THAT SANS" Papyrus shouted, it seemed he snapped. "Sans….could you please leave my room" he murmured. Sans slowly walked out the room and gently closed the door behind him, he did the one thing he never wanted to do to his brother. Hurt him and make him upset. He had failed his responsibility as brother.

Sans decided to take a walk and clear his head, he leaves the house and closes the door behind him gently. He can't describe how he's feeling, a part of him feel guilty for snooping and hurting his brother. But another part is angry to find out who this Darling69 is and what he wants with his brother. His mind is racing, he was going to walks around but in the end decides he's too tired. He goes back home and goes to bed, he just wanted the day to end.

Days pass by and Sans still feels uneasy, they both apologised to each and Papyrus went back to being happy and always on his computer. Sans is glad to have Papyrus happy again, but he still doesn't trust this guy. He lets Papyrus talk to him about his new boyfriend, its clear Papyrus is very smitten. Apparently he's very attractive, loves Spaghetti, and thinks Papyrus is funny and a wonderful guy. And the nail in the coffin, this guy can't meet him because he lives 'far away'. They have exchanged photos but the fact they can't meet up was very suspicious. Sans decided he had to stop dawdling and was going to find this guy.

He started where he thought makes the most sense, figuring out who else makes robots. The only person he knew who made robots was Alphys, and she was good with technology. She could maybe help scan the account and find its location, Sans felt like a genius coming up with these ideas. He immediately left his house, leaving Papyrus on his computer. To go find Alphys, and hopefully get some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Really hope you enjoy this chapter xx

Alphys was sitting on her couch eating a bowl of instant noodles, while watching the season finale of kissy mew mew season three. Season two had highly disappointed her, so she had low expectations for season three. But as a fan, felt obligated to at least give it ago. You can't be a hard-core if you haven't watched everything from the franchise, even the terrible episodes. She heard a loud knocking coming from the door of the lab, she was halfway through slurping a noodle into her mouth. She had no idea who it could, but discovered it was sans when she looked at the security camera footage. This was strange as Sans never visits, this was a first. She opened the door and sans walked in, he was his usual jokey self but he seemed tense. "Um hey Sans…nice having you here? Did you need something" she fretted. "Well I was wondering just casually how many robots have you made?" Sans asked. "Why would you ask that all of a sudden?" Alphys was nervous she felt she had done something wrong, no one usually showed up out of the blue. Had she messed up and she didn't even realise? Sans breathed in and went on to explain the situation to Alphys, she carefully listened to every word as she really wanted to help her friend.

"So that's why I asked I don't know who this guy is? He looks like a robot but I don't know? Maybe they used a fancy photo filter?" Sans joked while he and Alphys discussed the matter sitting on her couch. "Sans could I maybe see the photo? ONLY IF ITS OK I just mean uh. It might help?" Alphys asked shyly. Sans passed her his phone and she had a look at the image. She gasped and her face went red. She didn't have to look for long to know who it was, she was so embrassed and surprised. She was lost for words, and felt Sans staring at her. Confused because she wasn't answering. She gave back the phone to sans and Abruptly stood up from the couch. "EXCUSE ME I WILL BE RIGHT BACK I UHHHHH LEFT SOMETHING STAY HERE" Alphys exclaimed as she quickly ran into one of the back rooms. Leaving Sans very confused sitting by himself.

It was Mettaton. How did he even get a social network or onto a computer? Alphys's mind was muddled. She spends a lot of time on the computer working, and Mettaton is doing his shows? How did this even happen? Does he means these affections? The photo was showing Mettaton's EX form, a humanoid body for Mettaton to have. Which would help him perform more abilities for show business, not flirting with skeletons over the internet! Mettaton was currently working on the set performing his news show, he wouldn't be back late. Alphys didn't know what to tell Sans, should she tell him? How would he react? She realised she had been pacing in the backroom for a long time, he was probably suspicious. She decided to talk to Mettaton about this whole thing, and then tell Sans later. She was too embarrassed and confused to do it now. "I'm sorry I looked through my papers and uh I don't think I've ever seen this person. Ill can uh do some more research and get back to you later?" She muttered while joining Sans back on her couch. "Oh ok that's fine well thanks for talking to me. I was going crazy, I thought you would think I'm a total bonehead ahahah" Sans joked. "Well I'll see you later" He waved as he left the lab. Alphys was alone once more, but this time she was embarrassed. For all the trouble Mettaton was causing, again!


	5. Chapter 5

When Mettaton finally finished his broadcasting for that day, he made his way back to the lab. If he was in his EX form getting back would have actually been tiring, but in his regular form he's fine. But while he it does give him lots of benefits for travel, he does prefer to EX form more. He generally wishes he could stay in that form, it makes him feel so confident. He feels he could take on the world in his EX form, it's who he wants to be. The sexiest robot in all of Hotland! But it wasn't just convenience or sexiness he preferred that form, it was more emotional reasons to. Things that make him feel warm onside. He arrived to the lab surprised to find Alphys waiting up for him, she usually didn't stay up so late. It was 1AM she usually fell asleep around 12. "Hey Darling how are you doing this fine evening?" Mettaton casually asked. Alphys wanted to treat the situation delicately, Mettaton was known to act dramatically. "Listen Mettaton I uh I have a bone to pick with you!" She demanded. Mettaton burst into laughter. "W-why are you laughing Mettaton I'm being serious!" "Oh sorry Darling I have a weak spot for skeleton related puns ahahahah I hear them so often" He laughed. "B-because you're flirting with PAPRYUS OVER THE UNDERNET WITHOUT TELLING ME WITH A FORM THAT HE ISNT AWARE IS YOU" She accidently shouted. He stopped laughing. Immediately. "Darling it's too late to be making accusations" Mettaton informed. "Mettaton I am not kidding! Sans knows Papyrus is dating someone but doesn't know it's you! He was so close t..." she stopped in her track, as Mettaton started to wheel himself in front of a wall. Facing forwards he suddenly smashed the back of his body into the wall, flipping his switch. His outer body flew off in pieces, Alphys covered her eyes as pieces went flying everywhere.

Mettaton EX stood there in his whole sexy glory, but Alphys didn't know he had learnt how to switch his forms. Mettaton EX was a lot more intimidating in this form, being so much taller. "Mettaton what are you doing!" Alphys tried to reason, she was a little scared. "Darling I….I" He had never seemed nervous with his words, but at this moment he was finding it hard to find the words. "I AM GOING TO DO WHAT I WANT AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME DARLING!" He bellowed as he stormed out the lab. Alphys immediately panicked, his ex-form is a lot weaker he will easily tire himself and run out of batteries. She immediately ran after him, if only she hadn't made his legs so damn first. Cause he was fast! And Alphys wasn't a fan of running. She was no match for his speed, and she had no idea where he was going. Or what he was going to do, but she had an extremely bad feeling in her gut.

"And then the gorilla and the T-rex became the best of friends. The end" Sans read aloud to Papyrus as he lay in his race car bed. He and Papyrus stayed up quite late that evening, they were playing board games and having some family time. Sans really appreciated this family time with his brother, no matter what they were doing. Sans won at Monopoly and connect 4, Papyrus was outraged insisting Sans cheated. "Thanks for reading me my favourite story Sans. I really enjoy you reading me stories" Papyrus exclaimed. "No problem bro glad to hear this story was BONE-afical to you" Sans said then winked. "Sans that wa…" Papyrus started to say when a knocking sound suddenly came from the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there, I had to re-upload the chapter, I accidently noticed a lot of mistakes I missed it. So they have been corrected sorry guys x

"Who dares comes to see us so late at night? MAYBE ITS ASGORE ASKING ME TO BE IN CHARGE OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus proclaimed as he leapt from his bed, Sans knew he was going to get grumpy staying up later. Sans followed Papyrus as he ran down the stairs, Sans didn't know Papyrus could have so much energy this late. But Sans suddenly felt a horrible clenching feeling in his stomach, and was suddenly afraid of what lies behind the door. As Papyrus went to turn the door, the loud and hard knocking continued. He turned the door knob and swung it open, neither of them were ready for what happened next. "PAPYRUS MY LOVE" Mettaton wailed as he literally threw himself on him, making them both collapse to the floor. Then proceeded to cover his face with tons of kisses. And all of his non-existent blood went to his non-existent, and he made quiet Nyhehe noises. Sans stood there shocked, confused. And most of all angry. Not only was this the worse time with no consideration of him or Papyrus, he finally met the person he currently loathed most. And that person was sitting on top of his brother, after knocking tackling him and giving him lots of kisses. Alphys ran into the room, as Mettaton had left the front door open.

"METTATON GET OFF PAPYRUS AN-N-ND APPOLGISE FOR INTRUDING RIGHT NOW" Alphys stammered as she tried to get back her breath, she had no idea how she got there on time. But she would have to replace all her muscles and her lungs. Mettaton turned to Alphys, he scoffed then got off Papyrus and extended his hand to him. He lifted up Papyrus off the floor, then there was an awkward silence. "I am so sorry Mettaton intruded at such a late hour and ta-tackled your brother to the ground Sans…" Alphys stuttered as she could see Sans was starting to get angry. Mettaton made a hand gesture to the couch, walked towards it and said. "I should probably explain what's going on sit lovelies". He then sat down and he sunk in a little bit, everyone else awkwardly sat on the couches. Alphys with Mettaton and Papyrus with Sans. This was going to be an awkward meeting. "I don't understand Susan I thought u lived really far away from Snowdin?" Papyrus questioned Mettaton. There was an awkward silence as Sans looked at his brother. "…Susan? Um Papyrus his name isn't Susan. This is Mettaton" Alphys responded to Papyrus. "WHAT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ARE THE BIGGEST FAN OF METTATON AND HE IS CLEARLY A SEXY RECTANGLE NOT A SEXY HUMANOID ROBOT" Papyrus proclaimed. Mettaton's cheeks flushed (because Alphys added that feature why not) and you could hear him quietly glee with excitement, Mettaton also just happens to be Papyrus's biggest fan.

"This is Mettaton EX its Mettaton's humanoid form that sits inside his box form. I made it because he wanted to be an idol all humans can adore, and he wouldn't st-top nagging me" Alphys says then chuckles at her bad joke, Mettaton passes her one of his famous scowls. Papyrus rests his lower jaw on his fist while he thinks about what he heard, letting his brain figure out what's happening. The room was silent for a couple minutes as he was deep in thought, Sans hadn't spoken yet his anger was boiling. Sans hates Mettaton, generally he finds him cocky and arrogant and full of himself. Now understanding he is dating his brother, knowing he wouldn't be doing for love. But finding himself a new toy to play with, to get more attention in the media and on himself. Papyrus face suddenly lit up, then he suddenly faced Mettaton. "So Mettaton has secretly been dating me with a false name? Why did you use your other form though?" He questioned. "And how do you even find the time with your schedule? Also you can't use your body for social networks I haven't added that feature. So hh-ow are you doing it Mettaton?" Alphys then snapped as she and Papyrus were now both staring at him. "Ok darlings I am going to answer this short and sweetly. 1. I asked if I could borrow Frisks phone for a couple of days to try it out. 2. I sometimes do it during shows I am just really skilled and awesome don't you worry how. And used my other form bec..." Mettaton started very confidently then stopped. "What's wrong?" Papyrus asked concerned.

"Can't you see bro he can't tell you, because he's ashamed on the truth? He's doing this for his own selfish reasons not for you" Sans suddenly said very quietly. Everyone turned to look at him, this was the first thing he had said since they sat down. Mettaton suddenly felt really hurt, and his face showed it. "DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF DOING SOMETHING SO CRUEL? I WOULD NEVER HURT PAPYRUS!" He suddenly shouted and stood up. Sans anger had reach the highest peak it could ever rise, and his fists clenched.


	7. Chapter 7

Prepare for fluff xx

Sans had enough, he was sick of Mettaton. He was about to stand up, and throw him against the wall using his abilities. When Papyrus noticed he was getting angry, he put his hand on his shoulder and gently rubbed it. "Hey I think I the great Papyrus would like some time alone with Mettaton, to talk about things ok pals?" Papyrus exclaimed. Alphys and Sans both then got up, and awkwardly walked into the kitchen together. Leaving Papyrus and Mettaton alone together, it was quiet for a moment. Then Mettaton spoke up. "Listen Darling, I never did any of this to internally hurt you. I was going to originally use the profile I made to display my new form to the world! But then I got your lovely message and well" He suddenly stopped and made eye contact with Papyrus. "It touched my heart". Papyrus noticed Mettaton was actually acting a little shy talking about this, the same person who recently tackled him with kisses now felt shy. He was a little confused what to think, he was Mettatons biggest fan and respected him more than anything. But he also loved his boyfriend Susan, who made him so happy he couldn't put into words. He had always wanted to meet Susan, he was one of the people in his life he felt honoured to know. They had similar interests and could respect each other's differences. But who would of thought, that Mettaton is actually his boyfriend. "I always wanted a humanoid appearance because well I thought it would show off my sexiness better and let me feel more confident. I love being with you and hope you can believe that I never wanted to hurt you." Mettaton admitted, his face showing an alluring expression Papyrus couldn't help but notice. "I was afraid because to be honest I am not very good with romantic stuff, which sucks because I really like it! But even thinking as much as holding your hand, would make me so happy and nervous I might blow a fuse!" Mettaton confessed while forcing a nervous laugh. In that moment Papyrus realised. Mettaton is a confident and dramatic performer, but in a relationship, he seems to be a shy and sweet giant nerd.

"But if you felt so shy then how did you even tackle me and kiss me? If you felt too shy to meet me in person how could you do that?" Papyrus asked confused. "Honey sometimes we do crazy things for people we love. That we don't think about…That make us feel very silly later." Mettaton admitted defensively. Even though they were basically dating for months, he felt like he was seeing a true side to his boyfriend. And in that moment, his heart had already made a decision. "METTATON I THE GREATEST OF ALL THE PAPYRUSES SHALL REMAIN YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR AS LONG AS YOU WILL LET ME! " Papyrus suddenly exclaimed as he jumped up and stood up. Making Mettaton jump a little from surprise, Papyrus then jumped right in front of him and kneeled. "And we can go at whatever pace makes us comfortable! While I was confused about why you lied to me. It's clear you weren't doing it to hurt me. But because you're a shy a nerd!" Papyrus said as linked his hands with Mettatons. He was so shocked at first to what Papyrus said, but when it sunk in. He felt so happy his heart could barely take it, and apparently neither could his circuits.

Alphys and Sans were chilling in the kitchen, both concerned what was happening in the lounge. "I don't know what's going to happen, to be honest I'm a little worried" Alphys admitted while sitting at the kitchen table. "I made Mettaton to be an independent person but I can't help but worry about him, especially when he steals phones from human children". Sans was eating leftover spaghetti from the fridge, when he heard Alphys worry about Mettaton. It made him think, maybe he and Alphys were very similar. They both care for the other in an older sibling fashion, always looking out for the other and worrying about then. But always wanting the best for them overall, and loving no matter how frustrating and stupid they can be at times. "He sounds like a handful to be honest I don't trust him with my bro" Sans admitted while shovelling spaghetti into his mouth. "He can be loud and dramatic at times and sometimes a little much. B-but deep down him has a good heart." Alphys words sounded very honest and true, hearing this made Sans feel a little better. "Just have to get over his overbearing exterior" Sans joked. They both chuckled at the joke and shared a good moment, both knowing his joke was basically true.

"GUYS I THINK I ACCIDENTLY KILLED METTATON! I DIDN'T MEAN TO I WAS JUST SHOWRING HIM WITH LOVE!" Papyrus shouted from the other room. They both ran in to see Mettaton in Papyruss arms, it was clear the display of affection clearly blew Mettatons circuits. "Oh dear seems he got a bit too worked up and blew a fuse. I'll take him and fix him up." Alphys attempted to lift up Mettaton, then remembered he was made of steel and super heavy. "Sans maybe if we call over Undyne she can help?" Papyrus said mid yawn. "Ok bro but first you gotta go to bed you'll be cranky in the morning!" Sans sighed. Undyne came and basically carried Mettaton with one arm to show off her muscles. And to also impress Alhphys, in which Alphys was very amased. Sans tucked in Papyrus for the final time that morning, it was so late Sans knew he was going to sleep on the job. "That was very eventful I really enjoyed it" Papyrus gleamed while snuggled up in bed. "Glad to hear that bro. Now sleep you bonehead" Sans yawned. As he left the room Papyrus said "I'm glad you like my boyfriend, he's a real nice guy and makes me happy". Sans turned to look at him, in that moment realising. If his brother is happy, and Mettaton truly cares for him. He is glad to see Papyrus with him. "Me too bro" She whispered as he shut the door tight.


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter guys I really hope you enjoyed this story, I love writing every moment and it made me super happy. I knew I needed to end it because the story wasn't going anywhere, but I am going to try write lots more Undertale stories. Hope you enjoyed the story and this chapter, if you have anything you would like me to try and write. I'll give it a shot. Xxxxx

-After that meeting their relationship truly changed for the better, and they enjoyed every moment of it. Alphys asked Mettaton very politely to give Frisk her phone back, which Mettaton wasn't really too keen on. But she said if he would like she could instead make him his own phone, and if he didn't give Frisk her phone back. She would tell Undyne and she would beat him up, which Mettaton agreed didn't sound too appealing. But Mettaton also realised it was wrong of him to take Frisks phone, which shocked Alphys to hear him own up to his mistake. Instead of coming up with an excuse somehow related to how awesome he is, or how much of a busy star he is. Mettaton actually personally delivered the phone back to Frisk, and even as an apology let her appear on one of his shows. And promised not to try and kill her on this show, she was still hesitant after last time. She decided on the cooking show, and they even provided a stool for her to stand on. The counters were a little high for her. They both had a really good time and so did the audience, Mettaon really enjoyed it and promised he and Frisk would do lots more fun things together. Everyone who watched the show agreed, it was super cute. Sans was still getting used to it, especially when they started going on dates. He pretty much followed and tagged along, which they didn't mind at first. But he knew he couldn't always go along, and after expressing his worries to Toriel on the subject. He now feels calmer about everything, he still thinks Mettaton is a piece of work though.

Months after first meeting, they had been together for around six months. Papyrus couldn't be happier. He and his brother still worked together on great puzzles, which Frisk can still get through somehow. He still makes lots of spaghetti and he still gets his cooking lessons, and Sans hasn't moved his socks yet. It may seem life wasn't very different, but having Frisk and Mettaton there changed a lot. Mettaton himself changed, they went on dates and had lots of fun together. He was still flamboyant but he was more respectable, and he was very caring deep down. Still really shy about holding hands and all the romantic stuff, but they took their time and did whatever felt comfortable. Things were hard at time, with schedules for Mettatons shows and broadcasts. But they still made time for each other. They were really in love, if you couldn't see it then Undyne would punch you and tell you to get glasses. It was clear how happy they are, and when Papyrus properly kissed Mettaton for the first time. He knew that Papyrus was his life, that he would kiss him properly instead of tackling him.


End file.
